


C is for Crush

by waterlemons



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Don't be nasty, High School AU, I Tried, I love PanWink too much not to write, It's all fluff, M/M, Slight crude language, They are cute and fluffy and pure here, This is not rated, U R WRONG HAHAHAHAHA, Unbeta-ed, cross-dressing, if you think I know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlemons/pseuds/waterlemons
Summary: Jihoon remembers the day Jisung had begrudgingly reminded him that his “uptight, prissy, brainy ass” was bound to invite karma to kick him right in the prostrate one day. Now, Jihoon could probably pinpoint the exact moment when it finally, inevitably does.aka the high school AU that has Guanlin being a total cute guy and Jihoon thinks Guanlin is simply perfect





	C is for Crush

 

Jihoon skipped the whole three days of school before finals began on Monday; thinking that it was all a very much fitting and necessary sacrifice for a four-pointer GPA. He recalled poring over textbooks and dog-eared notebooks night and day, and only paid little mind to the class group chat spamming his feed. Maybe Jisung or Jinyoung messaged him for a bit, asking him for an opinion about some “serious matter”. But what with an insufferable migraine and the stress over a long, unchecked list taped to the corkboard of his study desk, Jihoon just couldn’t find it in him to waste any minute not confining his attention to anything else but piles of syllabuses to cover.

 

When Jihoon stood across from Jisung and Jinyoung in their classroom the week after their final paper after being shoved into a gown with sheer overlays, did he finally understands just what exactly he missed out on.

 

“ _Are you guys out of your minds_?” Jihoon hissed, itchy fingers wrangling the laces laying across his slightly sun-kissed shoulders, “Miss 101? Do you guys know what that even stands for? Do you guys, like, really wanna see me fight with some 100 other boys for a goddamned tiara? Wh- _Are you guys out of your minds_?”

 

Apparently, it totally slipped Jihoon’s subconscious that stepping up into year 3 meant that he was officially a potential candidate for the much dreaded one and only monstrosity that was Miss 101. He was made to understand that it was a school tradition held annually during the much-celebrated all-boys boarding school Cultural Festival. Not being present while ballots were filled, Jihoon was elected Year 3 Class B’s scapegoat by proxy. And with so little time for preparation, nobody ever considered a Plan B if Jihoon goes nuts when he hears the happy news.

 

“Stop touching!” Jisung swats at his wandering hands while gently laying down the sheer laces by the tiled floors and sizing up Jihoon’s waistline with a critical eye, “I might stab you with this needle if you don’t shut up right now. And, stop worrying. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung chimed in just then, strolling in with an armful of other dresses in his arms but only then sparing Jihoon a quick once-over before turning back to what seems to look like a lemon fruit inspired polka-dot sundress, “You look fabulous.”

 

“I don’t even look like a girl.”

 

“You gotta fake it, till you make it, honey.”

 

“Shut up right now, please.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jisung proceeded to pull out any stray thread on sight peeking out of the woodwork, “Look, it’s a democratic system. If you’re eliminated because they think you’re ugly, bish, that’s their problem. We, your lovely classmates, know you are perfect. Effortlessly beautiful. Smart.”

 

“Talented.”

 

 “-and with Jinyoung’s amazing needlework? You’ll be Vogue-worthy.”

 

As if on cue, Jinyoung stuck out a cheery thumbs-up from behind his makeshift sewing station and stretched an equally jubilant smile across his usual chapped lips; like they didn’t just make Jihoon feel like a half-assed cold turkey served on a chipped China platter with a cup of a day-old coleslaw. How appetizing, “Like we said, don’t worry. Just do your thing.”

 

“Gee, thanks, that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

 

“That’s the spirit!”

 

“-I feel like a Craig’s List version of Cinderella.”

 

“Yes,” Jisung pushes him out of the corner and into another division with boxes upon boxes pushed aside thoughtlessly amongst tables adjoined, “Yes, yes you do and I am proud of you.”

 

“-that I am a Craig’s List-“

 

“Jihoon, we all know you’re classier than that.”

 

“e-Bay th-“

 

“Guanlin, bro,” Guanlin? Lai Guanlin? If Jinyoung’s scary smiley face didn’t shush him into silence, the hot mess sitting on a plastic stool with a full tote bag surely clamped him up quick real good, “I’mma leave him into your hands now. ‘Do him up nicely, okay. Oh. And don’t mess up the dress.”

 

_Holy shit. Guanlin is laughing. Shit. Shitshitshitshtisjtsts. Lai Guanlin is here and he’s freaking laughing. It’s the dress, isn’t it? It’s the freaking dress._

 

“Don’t sweat it, mom,” Jihoon feels the fine hairs on his nape rise; feeling strangely naked and exposed for no absolute reason at all. Maybe because Guanlin winked and pulled him into an empty seat by his sweaty hands. Or maybe it’s just the tacky laces triggering his allergies “I got this.”

 

Jisung snorts, “You better.”

 

Before he could even shoot anybody the panic look in his irises, Jisung was already out of sight, out of earshot; leaving him in the company of a boy he’s been crushing on for far too long to be calling it “crushing” anymore. He admits it, he’s a coward. Jinyoung knows it. Jisung knows it. Jihoon most definitely does not want Guanlin to know about it. Or maybe he does. Just not yet. But, both of his supportive friends can go to hell for pitting him up against a challenge they surely know he’s far from ready to go up against.

_What? Like fogging up my post-lunch breath into the cutest, smartest transfer student’s face? Very challenge indeed. I can do this shit._

 

“So,” at the timbre of Guanlin’s voice, Jihoon sucks in a breath he didn’t know he very much needed; his eyes probably looked glazed over now just for watching Guanlin casually let the contents of his tote bag sprawl across the table between them, “Cinderella, huh?”

 

Jihoon feels so small on that plastic stool but he straightens his back nonetheless. Yup. The dress is definitely working some kind of voodoo on him and Jihoon is buying none of it, “Well. Because the dress is blue.”

 

“Princess Aurora had a blue dress too. Queen Elsa. Ariel. Take your pick. Which are you?” Guanlin chuckles, letting his fingers skim over the cosmetics littering the surface of the makeshift vanity, “’Might get me inspired.”

 

“Um, seriously, though? Who’s holding the gun to your head for this?”

 

Guanlin snorts, “If I’m being frank, nobody. I’m too ‘dude-ish’ to be Miss 101. I’m bad at sewing. Can’t paint. Basically, I wasn’t specifically tasked to do anything. But I guess I have the perfect motor skills to hold a Morphe brush. But that’s just Sungwoon’s logic.”

 

“Right,” Jihoon nods, attentively watching Guanlin skillfully selecting a few thin rectangular boxes out from a messy stack, “You, um, wear makeup?”

 

“Uh. Well. Sorry to disappoint,” Guanlin flashes a shy gummy smile behind black thick-rimmed glasses and Jihoon could feel his heart seize in an invisible vice, “I don’t. These are from the drama club. My sisters didn’t want to lend me theirs.”

 

“Riiiight.”

 

“Okay,” Guanlin carefully picks up his phone and matching whatever he was reading up on to a tube of cosmetic laying nearby his elbow, “So, I think we gotta start with foundation.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He really didn’t look convinced at all. Alas, not letting his mind dwell on it for far too long, Guanlin only squeezed out a generous amount of some mysterious slick, nude liquid into the palm of his hand before holding it near to Jihoon’s awaiting face and--- a look of realization dawned on Guanlin’s perfect, porcelain-skinned features.

 

“What is it,” Jihoon deadpans.

 

“Toner. Okay. Um. Take that clear bottle and splash some of the stuff onto your face. I think it’s a good way to prep… or something.”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“My sis gave me a quick run-through and I think… I think so. Haha.”

 

“Don’t ‘haha’ me.”

 

“Trust me.”

 

_With that winning, billion-dollar smile? You damn right I will._

 

“Okay. Only because you might mess up my face if I don’t.” Naturally, Jihoon did as he was told.

 

“You know. Just to be sure, I’ll tell you right now that I practiced at home and I think I did a pretty good job. I’m just nervous now.”

 

“Try wearing a dress. You'll get all the jitters you need.”

 

Guanlin merely grins, “I wouldn’t if I know I’d look as beautiful as you.”

 

Jihoon could’ve spluttered on his goddamned spit if he could but what with Guanlin’s fingers working the nude liquid into his skin without a warning, he had other things to worry about.

 

Which was typically an exaggeration because for the next few minutes, everything was a blur of Guanlin meshing his eyebrows in laser-concentration while mumbling something about “concealer” and “mist” before he finally stops to turn and pick up what seems to be an eyeshadow pallet, as Guanlin had simply explained beforehand when he applied the primer to Jihoon’s eyelids.

 

At Jihoon’s slight grimace, Guanlin proceeded to pick up a small brush before swiping the bristles into a peachy-light shade pan.

 

“The look I learned from my sisters is supposed to be simple. Not too cakey. Just ‘okay’. But obviously, I’ll have to amp it up a little because Jisung would kill me, otherwise.”

 

“Oh god,” Jihoon groans loudly, feeling Guanlin’s fingers tilting up his chin softly, (ignoring the tingles in his toes at Guanlin’s slight drop in octave), telling him to close his eyes before brushing his lids, “What did he say.”

 

“He said he wants you to be ‘blinding’.”

 

“Great. I surely will be blinding him once I get my heels on.”

 

“Hyung, there’s nothing to worry about. I can promise you right now that there’s going to be 100 other boys looking like Miss Universe out there this weekend with permed hair, fake nails, lizard-inspired contact lenses. They are going out there to scratch your eyeballs out. You’ll gonna have to need all the highlighters in the world to outshine the HECK out of th- Oh, damn. This looks good on you, hyung.”

 

Guanlin reached out for a small mirror then, and shoved it into Jihoon’s face.  

 

“Isn’t it too pink-ish? … And glittery?”

 

“Yeah? No. You look amazing. Like a fairy.”

 

“Is that sarcasm.”

 

“Hey, I’m just being honest. I tried what I can and I honestly just want you to look your best out there,” Guanlin clicks his tongue and scooting forward to adjust his position, only to almost topple backwards. But Jihoon was faster to grab at Guanlin’s perfect, gangly arms, “Oops. Thanks.” A wink.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but let the giggle bubble out from between his teeth. Guanlin is too cute for him to not just die right there. But no, he can’t. Jihoon needs Guanlin to just sit there in front of him, occasionally pushing up his nerdy ass glasses, voluntarily leaning up into his personal space and talk nonsense about makeup for infinity and beyond and just keep touching him. He really doesn’t care if his pathetic schoolboy crush is showing now, “Okay. So, what’s next?”

 

Guanlin smiles back, all teeth while whipping out a small tube of glue and a case lined with long, long, falsies out of nowhere, “Now? We gotta get your freak on.”

 

“You sound way too excited.”

 

“For makeup? Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung was screeching, Woojin is practically climbing up onto Daniel like an excited Bengal cat and Jinyoung is snapchatting. Well, practically, almost half of the class stopped whatever they were doing only to stand around Jihoon to gawk in a prayer circle.

 

“Why does he smell like roses?” Jihoon hears.

 

“Was he always that pretty?” Someone mentions.

 

“We made the right choice,” Jihoon could hear someone else blurts out unconsciously but above all else, he could feel his face instantly heat up at Guanlin gently tugging at his wrist and pulling him nearer to a side.

 

“Jihoon,” Ong Sungwoo, coming out of thin air with red and purple paint in his hair, comically dabs at an imaginary stray tear whilst placing a hand to Jihoon’s shoulder, “You were smol and now I can hear wedding bells.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Guanlin, I will never doubt you ever again! Or the drama club!” Jisung pulled both Jihoon and Guanlin into a tight embrace, making them hop around in a tiny circle, “I still hate them though, but these eyeshadows? HELL YES? Jinyoung? We need a close-up on his cheekbones, come on. But don’t you _dare_ snap them to Daehwi. He’ll leak them to Class A and Jaehwan will try and copy this look. I will burn down this whole school if he actually does it. That guy’s competitive streak borders on the astronomical.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung nods, tongue slightly sticking out in focus as he angles his phone to get the right lighting.

 

“Okay, guys,” Guanlin snorts, taking both of Jihoon’s shoulders into his hands and guiding him back to the ‘makeup room’, “You guys are creepy and Jihoon is getting itchy.”

 

And Jihoon sure does feel itchy. The brunette wig was admittedly gorgeous and impressively voluminous with its large curls and soft tresses but with all the sweat and his face getting beet red from all the attention, Jihoon just couldn’t wait to get out of all that getup. Totally not because he needed Guanlin to keep unnecessarily touching and looking at him.

 

 “Oh, wait, Guanlin,” Jisung jogs right up next to their seats before Guanlin could even get the cap off the makeup remover, “Somebody needs you with the props out in the hallway. Think you could do that a sec? I can handle this.”

 

Jihoon tries his level best to keep his hands on his lap and not just snatch at Guanlin’s soft, long fingers and even more from noticing the noticeable frown on Guanlin’s puzzled face. Boy, getting your crush to talk to you for almost an hour can surely make you delusional for all the wrong reasons.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good. Go on. I’ll just help Jihoon out here real quick.” Jisung swats at Guanlin’s shoulder playfully.

 

“Right.” Then, Guanlin is off after briefly sparing Jihoon the cutest puppy look he’s ever seen. Almost as if Guanlin didn’t want to go anywhere where Jihoon wasn’t if he could help it.

 

Jisung unceremoniously plops right into the seat opposite to Jihoon and continues where Guanlin left off.

 

“Props, huh?” Jihoon grimaces, recalling memory of his short conversation with Guanlin about his funky hands when it comes to art, “You guys sure he’ll be okay?”

 

Jisung snorts just then before rolling his eyes, “Bro, Guanlin _is_ in charge of props. He’ll be more than okay.”

 

“Um, wait… Really?”

 

“If you think he didn’t have steady hands for sculpting trees out of polystyrene, do you really think we’d have him, of all people, to do your makeup? Have you seen yourself? You are a walking, living Mona Lisa- Well, you’re prettier than her but, besides the point, Guanlin has an eye for art.”

 

“B-But-“

 

“Anyway, make sure to thank Guanlin for skipping out on lunch break for you.”

 

As if to debunk his doubts, from beyond Jisung’s ramblings and his flailing hands, Jihoon’s eyes travel to the front and was just in time to see Guanlin help pushing a polystyrene board into the classroom, laughing excitedly at something Daniel was saying, looking up, catching Jihoon’s eye and smiling back, all teeth.

 

If Jihoon never understood what it meant to be walking on clouds, he damn sure does now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first PanWink fic <3 Pls let me know what you guys think! If I think I did ok, I might actually write another one teehee. Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
